


春轨

by TwinkleYing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleYing/pseuds/TwinkleYing
Summary: 拯救废稿计划（也不是）流水账 感情线也没什么 废话偏多可看价值不大 有一些失真的地方都是我瞎编的





	春轨

**Author's Note:**

> 拯救废稿计划（也不是）  
> 流水账 感情线也没什么 废话偏多  
> 可看价值不大 有一些失真的地方都是我瞎编的

*场景训练速打

 

 

软卧八号车厢十六间二号下铺，下午四时四十五分发车。

 

我咬着车票，身后两个巨大的行李箱横在过道间被我费力地用左脚顶住，抬头反复确认了三遍头顶那个小到着实不起眼的金黄色标识，才费力地将身子挤进两张上下铺之间罅隙之间。后头人不满的抱怨声愈加清晰，我不得不再提起全身力气挤出笑脸，满嘴跑着不好意思，双手用力地拖着行李箱滑进隔间内。

 

齿轮摩擦车板发出不和谐的响声，吱呀吱呀就好像我身体里坏掉的某个零件摇摇欲坠，疲倦好似下一刻就能用一个完美的过肩摔将我绊倒。

 

这趟单程班次的过夜蓝皮火车统共要花费十六小时，一路北上，直抵目的地。在清醒时刻还要消磨不下八个小时，可偏偏出师即不利，拖出租车司机的福绕过半城远路好不容易赶上发车前五分钟，还要被陌生人不饶几嘴——下意识脏话旋转着就掉落嘴边。

 

“要帮忙吗？”我寻声转回头，糟糕到谷底的心情就能够轻松的被美貌的面庞拯救，甚至根本来不及思考是否有失妥当或者太不懂人情世事，冲着那张脸和低沉的嗓音我根本无法说出拒绝的话。

 

所以：“好，谢谢你啊。”

 

他笑着说多大点事，利落地将那两个箱子翻到在地再塞进床底之中，只露出一点橘色，亮丽的橘色晕开在春天里同他外套左上口袋里的内衬是一个颜色。

 

男孩看起来年龄并不大，眉目清秀却又棱角分明，像是在一层柔软质地的绒毛上覆盖一层凌厉的物质，一种不带任何攻击性甚至可以说是柔软浪漫的英挺长在他身上，像是一种逆向生长的美貌嵌进骨头里。男孩将外头和背包都放在上铺人却顺势坐在了我对面：“我问过乘务员的，这间车厢全程只有我们两个人，所以，多多关照啦。”

 

我不知道是不是性格开朗的人，都很讲礼貌能够把谦辞都拿捏到位能把每一个人的情绪揣测完整再不失礼数地进行对话，但他确实如此。

 

他说完便跟着笑开，两只眼睛挤成一对弯弯衬着窗口斜撒下来的夕阳余晖漂亮的真有些惊心动魄——真是个值得爱的男孩，即便那一刻我连他的名字都不知道。

 

*

 

敲完文档里最后一行字，笔记本电池只剩下十二格电，不出五分钟就会弹窗提示低电量提醒。匆匆按下保存键就将屏幕按灭。抬眼就见到男孩在抱着手机不知笑些什么，耳朵里还插一只耳机，零一只孤零零地掉在胸口，白衬衫前头随着车厢一同晃动。

 

我很少形容男孩会用到“好看”这个词，从小到大真正在一起的男生三只指头就足够数的过来，撇开初恋朦胧暧昧的印象，后两任在我的记忆里都只能算作清爽一挂，长相精致的男孩也能如此扣人心弦是我头一回知道的。

 

最挠人的是一双桃花眼，我打小就爱写一双眼里卧满春水躺倒银河天穹这样矫揉造作的句子，可如今当这些落在实处，一切词语排列组合都找到了物化的对象，感受尝来奇妙。像是一股荡漾碧柔的波转出水面那样轻缓，当男孩的眼睛里种满情意连看事物的眼神都会变得流连黏腻，三月末尾的初春还没有泡开桃花的枝丫，就已经沉溺在他眼中，直直降落。

 

大概是察觉被人注视太久，男孩抬头同我对上眼神时我竟一时忘了收回这失礼又长久的注视，甚至在合上手中的笔记本时还恬不知耻地问了句：“在和对象聊天？”

 

他嗯了句，又笑笑得还是那样春风飘荡：“我叫罗渽民。”可真是人如其名，江水汹涌而来却余波和缓。而我同他交换姓名，他到底也还是个体贴的男生，笑着说好听。

 

罗渽民将塞在耳朵里的耳机随手一扯，大抵是被强烈的空调风吹干了嗓子，声音比之前更低哑：“你是回学校吗？”

 

我不出所料地吃了一惊，满脸写着不可置信地问他怎么知道的。罗渽民耸耸肩：“你这样大包小包的像是在搬家，应当是回学校吧。随意猜一猜，我没有恶意，你别多想。”

 

我为自己的莽撞仓促着打呵呵，试图找一个继续对话下去的话题便反问他：“你呢？也是回学校吗？”我预估着他年龄算顶头也只会与我同龄，问的是不痛不痒，罗渽民却回答的无比认真。

 

我看见他坐直身子将手机推到移动桌板上，在火车幽暗的灯光下神色真挚：“不是，我去看我男朋友。”

 

罗渽民实在是一个太过于纯真的小孩，我单方面的这样认为，从他毫不掩饰地同一个完全陌生的过路人说出那句话开始我就为这份绝对的真心感到可贵又惋惜。说惋惜却也感情色彩太浓重。我不知道性向这件事对于男孩是否隐秘又伟大，或者只是像这人世间每一段普通感情那样渺小平凡又值得爱惜，我只知道他一定是充满勇气，不论是对生活、还是对他的伴侣。怀揣着绝对的憧憬与勇气。

 

他搁在桌板上的手机灭了亮亮了再暗，应当是对方发来的回复，罗渽民同我扔下一句稍等就再拿起手机冲那头认认真真回复了许久。他浓密的睫毛落下的阴影扫在眼角，昏暗交织间满满的都是要溢出来的思念。

 

于是我轻声地同他感叹：“那可真好，年轻地谈着恋爱，可真好。”

 

*

 

罗渽民絮絮叨叨同我说了好多，以一个绝对不相干的旁观者身份去评价这段感情我总结至极至简除却庸俗的美好二字，都唯恐表述的有失偏颇。

 

故事另一半主角的名字叫黄仁俊，长得干净圆润的线条柔和的像个姑娘一样让人心软，罗渽民给我展示的是他的锁屏，听说用了好些年这张照片还是高中毕业前黄仁俊生日那天拍的。

 

难怪，少年感都澎湃至延续到如今。

 

他们是典型的竹马成双一同长大的邻居，往上翻两代都是相熟的朋友。而当细腻的感情开始分化成不同程度的眷恋时，是罗渽民表白开的口，可他却也早就猜到故事的顺理成章，黄仁俊能将双箭头的暗恋替他画上一个完满的句号再凑到他的嘴角旁说蓬勃心意。

 

而之所以大学不在一座城市的原因，罗渽民谈起时脸上出现过一刹那的无奈，转眼便再消失不见。

 

黄仁俊是个典型的艺术生，从小学芭蕾，文化课的成绩恰好过线，成功考上一所不错的专业学校。而罗渽民成绩一直不错，留在本市能读到想读的好专业。即便是带着前程似锦祝愿的暂时性的分道扬镳也足够让才陷入热恋的小朋友饱尝思念疾苦。

 

“其实有时候也很累，仁俊学校体质特殊，很少有长时间的假期大多数情况都是我两边往返，还没工作，每回只能买这种错开高峰的长途火车卧票，能便宜些。”  
“平常只能靠社交软件打视频电话。其实大多数情况下很害怕，害怕很多事情，他也是一个心思太细腻想法很多的孩子，我总是很担心，很多很多。”  
“但却在每次看到他都会重新提起勇气继续走下去。我从前觉得活在当下说的不靠谱，后来想想也不错。”

 

“怀抱着希望走下去，总是不会错的，不是吗？”

 

罗渽民上一首播放软件里的歌是艾怡良的ForeverYoung，歌词还停留在手机页面上：我也曾为你去流浪，我还是这样，我愿意这样。

 

这可真是一场少年英勇的逆骨生长之旅。

 

*

 

我赶在热水最后供应的时段替自己跑了一包酸辣味的豚骨杯面。十点差两分的时候车厢内熄灯，所有拉闸吞并于黑暗。为了将味道掩盖住，我把暖呼呼的塑料纸盒抱在怀中手中还举着手机，依照稀稀落落手电筒打下的光挪回床边。

 

罗渽民起身从他的双肩包里抽出一只保温杯，拧开后，里头蔓延出浓郁的咖啡香气。

 

“这么晚还喝咖啡？”潜台词是：不怕睡不着吗？

 

“习惯了。”我不知道他说的是习惯了什么，我这百分之两百的恋爱脑本以为他说的是习惯了熬夜拨打爱情连线，其实也未必如此，“我一学设计的。”

 

“这么晚还吃泡面呢，不怕明早水肿呢？”

 

我笑骂他小孩子懂个屁，天大地大饿死事大。

 

一碗杯面三两下见底，我正打算起身去把东西扔进车节处的大垃圾袋里，摸索着试图站起来，只见罗渽民从背包中掏出一件衬衫垫在枕头上。他想是瞧我不解：“他有洁癖，只有这样才能睡，我也跟着习惯了。”一句话的主语是一个代词，我却无比自然地便知晓罗渽民说的是黄仁俊。

 

动容只是一瞬间，我以为那句话从来没可能，却在那一刻眼见为实：我最深情的守望是把你的习惯种在了我身上。

 

*

 

我向来觉轻，因此在哐当响的火车上从来没打算入睡，只能睡个模糊想着安稳到宿舍再补觉。后半夜的意识总飘忽不定因此才隐隐约约听到几米外罗渽民轻轻的说话声。大抵是怕吵醒旁人，音量被压到最低，我在朦胧之中只能听见他的一部分回答，多是单个字单个字地往外蹦：“好”“嗯”“是”

 

里头却有股化不开的甜腻味，我以为会让人恶寒，可罗渽民说出口的话却沉淀有力量。原来感情也有着足以让不相识的人为之共感动情的细节，那些镶进每一段艰涩日子里的细枝末节都会在此刻变得清晰生动，是年岁沉淀后一只翻飞的白蝴蝶，纯情浪漫，甘愿在春天寻死。

 

那边的黄仁俊还在说着什么。

 

“仁俊呀”却被罗渽民喊住截停。

 

“我真的好爱你。”

 

*

 

罗渽民说的一点错都没有，次日早晨醒来我委实浮肿的厉害，不得不掏出口罩试图遮掩着前晚的犯罪证据。

 

到站时才七点五十分，提早了小二十分钟，这座北方城市才恰恰迎来清晨初升的太阳。罗渽民好心地说愿意替我提行李先出车站，我问他不急着去见黄仁俊吗。

 

“没事，时间还早。”他彼时嘴里还咬着没吃完的半个三明治，“就当是缘分啦，谢谢你昨天能听我说那么多废话。”

 

出站台后我说什么也不愿让罗渽民再跟着了，催促着他去找人我这边朋友马上就到。瞧见他走出没几步，就被人喊住。

 

——然后是被一个近似俯冲的拥抱攀上肩头颈间塞上一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。那应当就是罗渽民口中说的黄仁俊，面庞虽然因远距离而模糊，我却仿若看见他不住地蹭着罗渽民的发尾，双手箍紧罗渽民的手臂。

 

北方三月的春天在那一刻变得足够温暖了。

 

*

 

朝阳将罗渽民和黄仁俊拢在一段晖色下，他们两人像融化在春光之中逐渐靠近的铁轨，炽热，炽热又被全世界的勇气与爱意填充围绕着。

 

=FIN

 

整理废稿时以为这篇还能抢救  
现在得出结论了：抢救失败

 

以后就不瞎说八道什么了 我想到啥写啥把


End file.
